


Crimson Bloom

by massuneko



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bottom Kim Wonshik | Ravi, Human Ravi, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Slavery, M/M, Top Jung Taekwoon | Leo, Vampire Leo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2019-08-03 00:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16315319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/massuneko/pseuds/massuneko
Summary: It was the scent that hit him first, the crimson scent that was both alluring and dangerous, awakening the forgotten sensations, blurring the past and present together in a prismatic mirage.





	1. Falling Petal

**Author's Note:**

> The summary is just a fancy way of saying that this is a Vampire!Taekwoon x Human!Wonshik fic loosely inspired by Scentist and Reincarnation. Please enjoy.

There was a knock on his cheap motel room’s door, and Taekwoon immediately answered it, knowing that his meal had finally come. He had a tiny smile on his lips, already imagining a nice dinner to be served up, but his face dropped when he saw the one standing in front of the door.

“Good evening, Sir! I’ve been told that you’re asking for my service,” said a young boy with a cheerful tone. He was tall but really thin, and the clothes he wore were surely tailored for someone with more volume, making him looked even smaller.

Taekwoon was frowning disapprovingly, but it didn’t seem to affect the young boy at all. Either he was a fool or thickheaded, Taekwoon didn’t know which.

“I don’t remember asking for your service,” said Taekwoon coldly. He remembered specifically asking for the best prostitute they have, the one with overflowing youth and lust. That kind of blood was the tastiest for him.

“Ah, but Mr. Park from the pub sent me here. I’m sure I don’t get the wrong address,” explained the boy, still with the bright smile that didn’t seem to fade even for a bit. It made Taekwoon felt irritated, added with the fact that he got deceived. He even paid up front. Remembering it made him wanted to murder that swindler.

“Whatever that old fart told you, it’s a lie. Go home, kid,” said Taekwoon. He was about to slam the door closed, but then he decided against it. The kid was not his usual taste, but he was too hungry to be too picky about it. Plus, something about this kid’s scent intrigued him.

“You know what? Whatever. Come in. I need your service after all,” said Taekwoon again as he opened the door wider, letting the boy in. His smile went even brighter, and Taekwoon had started regretting his decision.

Taekwoon went first and closed all the blinds, making sure that no one could look inside. He already picked a location far away from the heavily populated area, but he just wanted to be extra sure that no one was watching.

When Taekwoon turned back to face the boy, he almost choked over what he saw.

The boy had stripped down to nothing, neatly folding his clothes and placing them on one of the chairs near the bed. Those baggy clothes did their job on hiding the beauty beneath. His sun-kissed skin stretched over the toned muscles, unblemished and just waiting to be marked. Even under the dim light, he looked like he was glowing.

Then, the boy turned towards Taekwoon, still with a small smile playing on his lips. “I’m ready whenever you want me, Sir. Just tell me what you want me to do and I will follow,” he said. Those words made Taekwoon quirked an eyebrow. _So obedient_ , he thought as he walked closer and stood face to face with the boy.

“Tell me your name then,” said Taekwoon as he ran the back of his finger along the boy’s cheek. The boy fluttered his lids closed, leaning slightly to the touch and exposing his neck as if he knew what Taekwoon would do to him and wouldn’t mind about it in a slightest. It made Taekwoon licked his lips in anticipation.

“Ravi,” the boy answered as he opened his eyes again to look up at Taekwoon, who was a bit taller than himself. “Not my real name, but Mr. Park forbids me from giving it to his customers,” he added before Taekwoon even asked. Probably he got asked about it too often to the point he said it up front.

“Hmm, and obedient one, aren’t you?” commented Taekwoon as he shifted his fingers so that he was tipping Ravi’s chin up while running his thumb along the plush lower lip.

“I love to follow orders, and be praised for it,” he replied almost innocently, although his half-lidded eyes said the otherwise. Taekwoon had starting to take back all his curse towards that old man Park. This boy really was one of his best product.

“Good,” murmured Taekwoon, “Now lay on the bed, on your back, spread your legs and touch yourself.”

“Yes, Sir,” breathed Ravi, and he did as he was told without leaving his sight from Taekwoon. He sat down on the bed, scooting until his lower back hit the pillows. Taekwoon watched as the boy spit on his own hand before stroking along his length just as he was ordered to. But then Taekwoon widened his eyes when he saw how Ravi sucked his middle and forefinger as well, using them to stretch himself in time with his stroke.

“Doing more than what you’re told to… What a good boy. I like that,” said Taekwoon as he climbed up to the bed, crawling slowly towards his prey with unconcealed hunger in his eyes.

“Y-you told me to touch myself, Sir. So I did,” replied Ravi with a choked voice, like he was holding back his moans. Taekwoon settled himself between Ravi’s open legs, leaning down to nuzzle the boy’s neck. _Smells delicious already_.

“Mm, I thought you’d only play with your dick, but apparently I was wrong,” commented Taekwoon casually. “Don’t hold back your voice. We’re in the middle of nowhere. Let me hear you,” he ordered with a firmer tone. That was probably the permission Ravi was waiting for, since he immediately moaned out loud after that.

“Good boy,” praised Taekwoon as he leaned back to see the wrecked expression on Ravi’s face, feeling how it excited him so much. “Don’t stop what you do no matter what, and don’t cum until I allow you to,” he commanded again, and he heard Ravi whimpered over it although he still nodded anyway. Smirking, Taekwoon leaned down again to latch his lips around the dark nipple. He frowned a little when he fondled the nonexistent breasts, randomly thinking that this was why he usually preferred to do it with girls. But the sound of Ravi’s moans and the delicious scent he was emitting pushed the thought aside, letting himself to enjoy what he currently had instead.

Taekwoon slid down to pepper light kisses along Ravi’s torso, nipping lightly at his hipbone just to tease. He smirked when Ravi bucked up involuntarily, his leaking dick twitching in his hand. Gently, Taekwoon clasped his long fingers around Ravi’s hand and the boy tensed a bit. “Relax,” murmured Taekwoon as he glanced up, finding Ravi looking down at him with a mild panic. “You can stop touching yourself now, but you’re still not allowed to cum,” added Taekwoon. Ravi blinked slowly in reply, and he let Taekwoon pulled his hands aside. Those hands were quick to grip onto the sheets as Taekwoon licked along the length while spreading Ravi’s thighs even more, slipping his own long fingers into the quivering hole.

The sound Ravi was making when Taekwoon engulfed him to the base and thrusting up to his knuckles was music to his ears. He could feel how the boy was struggling not to thrust into his mouth, and he hummed his appreciation at that. He took his time, tasting and teasing until Ravi’s moan turned into pleading whines. Really, this boy knew how to please.

Taekwoon pulled out his fingers and released Ravi with a slick pop. He sat back just enough to watch how the boy breathed heavily, chest heaving up and down with every breath, face flushed down to his neck and chest. “Do you want to cum, Ravi?” asked Taekwoon lovingly as he splayed his palm on Ravi’s chest, slowly and gently gliding it down. He could feel the tremble under his fingers, the unconcealed lust and desperation fogging in those droopy eyes.

“Please, Sir,” begged Ravi desperately, “ _Please_ let me cum.”

“No,” answered Taekwoon with too much glee in his voice, satisfied smirk playing on his lips as he heard the protesting whine. “Be a very, _very_ good boy, and I’ll reward you greatly,” he added as he leaned back on his heels, undoing his trousers as he watched Ravi’s reaction. The boy was biting his lower lip, unabashedly eyeing Taekwoon’s crotch.

Not wanting to wait any longer—primarily because he was _starving_ after all—Taekwoon got rid of his clothes and threw them somewhere to the floor. He crawled up again, planting his knees on the either side of Ravi’s shoulder. He reached down to tangle his fingers on the short locks, guiding his small lips to the tip of his erection.

“Get it slick and wet, dear Ravi. It’s for your own good too,” purred Taekwoon. Ravi licked his lips, before opening them wide and engulfed him whole like Taekwoon did to him before. Taekwoon let out a blissful sigh, gripping tightly to Ravi’s hair as the boy sucked him sloppily. When he deemed himself ready, he tugged the dark locks hard, making Ravi moaned as he pulled back. His small lips were glistening with cum and spit, and he looked so beautiful like that.

“You’re so pretty, my dear Ravi. Have anyone ever told you that?” murmured Taekwoon as he lined up himself with Ravi’s entrance, feeling turned on even more when he saw that the boy was watching him.

“No,” Ravi breathed out, groaning loudly as Taekwoon penetrated into him, “You’re the first one, Sir. They— _ah_ —they never let me s-show my face— _oh Lord_.”

Taekwoon hummed as he nosed Ravi’s neck again, already bottoming out but still not wanting to move just yet. He could feel Ravi still being tense, and he wasn’t planning to make the boy felt uncomfortable. As tempting as a rough sex was, he knew that he could draw out some sweeter taste if he did it gently. He was planning to wait a bit longer, but he also could feel a slight movement of Ravi’ hips. It seemed that the boy was a bit impatient already, and he scoffed at that.

“Patience, babe. I want to eat you slowly,” whispered Taekwoon. Ravi let out a noise that sounded like a mixture of moan and needy whine, and Taekwoon chuckled at that.

“Tell me how much you want it, then,” murmured Taekwoon into Ravi’s ear.

“Please, Sir,” choked Ravi, “ _Please_ fuck me. Claim me as yours.”

With that, Taekwoon started to move. He started out slow, but Ravi just kept on bucking up impatiently and he finally lost his own patience and gave the boy what he wanted. Taekwoon drove into him hard and fast, spreading the tanned legs wider so that he could hit deeper. Ravi was a writhing mess under him, screaming and moaning and crying out for _‘more, Sir, please more!’_. Taekwoon growled as he felt how close he was, at the sweet scent of Ravi’s lust-filled blood.

“Sir, I’m close, I’m—”

“Hold it, I’m close too,” growled Taekwoon.

“I can’t. Sir, please, I can’t, I want to—I want to—”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Taekwoon cursed under his breath. It was the only warning Ravi got before Taekwoon held him close, sinking his fangs on the side of Ravi’s neck. The boy screamed out in surprise, but it soon melted into a blissful moan. The piercing pain had sent him over the edge, cumming all over himself and Taekwoon.

The way Ravi clenched deliciously around him and the sweet taste of his blood also drove Taekwoon into his climax, filling Ravi up as he continued to suck him. He could faintly feel Ravi’s fingers carding through his hair and tugging it, but he only groaned in protest at that. He still wanted to take more of him.

“—feel dizzy. Stop that—”

Ravi seemed to say something, but Taekwoon ignored him, still latching his lips to the sun-kissed skin and sucked him lazily.

“I said stop it, old man!” Ravi suddenly yelled and slammed Taekwoon’s shoulder really hard. Taekwoon hissed when he felt something burning his skin, right where Ravi hit him, and he rolled away from the bed angrily.

“What the _fuck_?!” yelled Taekwoon as he glared at Ravi, who had sat up on bed with _something_ shiny in his hand. Taekwoon noticed the pain on his shoulder still hadn’t gone away so he took a glance at it and his eyes widened at what he found. A cross-shaped mark was branded on his skin. He whipped his head back to Ravi, who was holding up the silver cross in front of him like some sort of protection. Taekwoon scoffed at how foolish it looked, but he also knew that it’s effective enough for him.

“You really gotta learn how to be grateful and to stop when you’re told to, you damn vamp,” said Ravi nonchalantly, dropping all the formalities and all those seductive tone he had earlier.

“What are you? How do you know what I am?” asked Taekwoon as he stood up and narrowed his eyes at Ravi.

“Not a hunter, obviously, or you’ll be dead since you open that door. I’m just a bait,” said Ravi as he lowered the cross, although he still kept it on his lap. “Anyway since you look _really_ weak and unwell, and also because you’ve given me one of the best fucks I’ve ever received so far in my life, I’ll generously tell you to run away quickly because the _real_ hunters are coming here very soon.”

“Bullshit,” spat Taekwoon.

“Yeah? Wanna bet? With your life on the line? They’re gonna arrive in 10 minutes top. You really should just shut the fuck up and run now,” replied Ravi humorlessly. Taekwoon chewed his lower lip in contemplation. Should he believe the words of a human? But if what he said was true, he’s really in danger. And even if he lied to save his own life, Taekwoon could always find another prey as he escaped. After making his decision, he quickly reached for his own clothes scattering on the floor.

“Wait, just wear my clothes. I bet that old fart Park had his dogs learned your scent already. But they’re trained not to bark at mine, so it’s best if you camouflaged your scent a bit,” added Ravi. Taekwoon stopped on his track and sighed heavily, glaring at Ravi again. “I’m telling you the truth. Like I said, you fucked me real good, so I want to return some favor.”

“Yeah? Just like that? One good fuck and you’re willing to help me?” asked Taekwoon sceptically.

“Hmm… Yeah. And because you called me pretty,” replied Ravi bashfully. He was blushing again, but he hid it behind one of his hands. “I’m not lying when I told you that you’re the first one,” he added softly. At other times, Taekwoon would find it cute and probably fuck him again. But at the moment, with the burning mark on his shoulder and his life on the line, he only sighed heavily as he picked up Ravi’s clothes from the chair.

“Let’s never meet again,” murmured Taekwoon after he zipped the trousers with minimal struggle. That boy really wore something that was too big for him.

“Mm, let’s see. Be careful on your way,” replied Ravi with a smile. After one last look to the boy, Taekwoon left in hurry.

* * *

Wonshik plopped back to the bed, slipping the silver cross between the mattress and the headboard to hide it. He ran his fingers along his neck, at the spot where the vampire bit him, and the wound was already gone. Talk about vampires and their abilities to close up their bite marks.

It wasn’t the first time Wonshik was used as bait to lure out vampires, and certainly not the first time he told one to run away out of pity. Still, he wondered again whether it really was a pity, or he just didn’t want the vampire to die that soon, especially not after he received one of the most mind-blowing sex he ever had. Really, those vampires often thought too highly over their ability to sexually please their partners, but most of them were actually sucks at that.

Sighing, he rolled over and snuggled close to the pillow, trying to get some sleep before the hunters came and disturbed him like always. Unfortunately for him, they came much sooner than he expected, barging through the door just as he was just a step away from the dreamland.

“Where’s the vampire?” asked the old man Park when he saw Wonshik was alone in bed.

“What vampire?” asked Wonshik back, feigning confusion, as if he had just woke up. The old man cursed loudly and led the group of hunters out, telling them that the vampire had escaped but he shouldn’t be that far away—not when he hadn’t sucked Wonshik dry.

“No food for you. For a whole week. Incompetent slut,” hissed Mr. Park at Wonshik as he left the room, not even bothering to close the door. He saw some people leering at him, knowing that if he was punished like that, he’d take some of their dicks and sucked them off for a meal or two. Those so-called hunters weren’t better than the monsters they hunted.

“Yeah, fuck you too, old man. As if you don’t get all those money from selling me off left and right,” grumbled Wonshik. When he was sure that everyone had left, he collected the vampire’s clothes from the floor, putting them on since he had nothing else to wear anyway. But as he picked up the shirt, he inhaled it deeply, taking the fresh scent of the ocean that lingered there as he tried to brand it into his memories along with the beautiful face.

_“You’re so pretty, my dear Ravi…”_

The memory of that soft voice and those words made Wonshik groaned, feeling somewhat aroused again. And in that moment, Wonshik regretted the fact that he didn’t ask for the vampire’s name.


	2. Familiar Scent

No matter how long the humanity had grown and evolved, the fact that they still kept their darkest desires at the shadows of the night remained. Camouflaged behind the bright neon lights and loud music was the place Taekwoon loved so much, a place filled with so much life and so much lust.

He had been traveling around, never staying at one place for too long, after his near encounter with the hunters. Since then he had learned how to tell whether a place was secretly run by hunters to lure out vampires, or it really was a safe place for him to take a prey. Taekwoon had been observing this certain night club for awhile, and he deemed it safe enough to find some food there. He’s dressed to impress, to seduce people into submission. And he seemed to be successful in that, looking at the number of people flocking around him and eyeing him hungrily with their lustful gaze.

Still, for some reasons, they all didn’t seem appealing enough for him—a bit too much alcohol in this one, tobacco smell in that one, silver earrings dangling on the other one… At some point he didn’t even know whether he’s just making excuses or he really wasn’t in the mood to feed. He’s hungry—at the very least he _knew_ that—but something just kept on bothering him since the first time he stepped into that nightclub. Sighing, he thought about either taking just one random human or simply moved to another nightclub. But then he caught a scent, the one alluring enough to make him turn to search the source of it.

And Taekwoon found it, found _him_ , although probably _he_ was the one who found Taekwoon first. The man standing across the room had his eyes on him, not even shying away when he was caught staring. Instead, his stare just got stronger, more inviting, more alluring—

Before Taekwoon even realized what was happening, the mysterious man was already face to face with him, just a reach away. He could see the man’s unconcealed desire, could _taste_ it in the air around them. And there was something odd in this man that Taekwoon couldn’t really grasp, something that light up the siren at the back of Taekwoon’s mind.

But as the man leaned close, his breath tickling Taekwoon’s ear, he could feel himself slamming the siren shut.

“Are you just going to stare, or would you take me somewhere more private and fun?” the man asked. His voice was deep and rough, and it pressed all the right buttons within Taekwoon.

He didn’t remember agreeing, didn’t remember replying at all, but he was already rushing out from the nightclub with the man on tow. He couldn’t tell whether they were walking casually or running as fast as possible, but they managed to arrive at Taekwoon’s motel room still with the simmering desire they felt back in the nightclub.

They didn’t kiss, not at all, and Taekwoon hadn’t said a word to the man since he closed the door with his foot. And yet the alluring man had already stripped down to his brief, toying with the elastic band hugging his prominent hips as he raised a playful eyebrow at Taekwoon. Taekwoon snorted and stepped forward, holding his wrists firmly to stop him from stripping further.

“No need to rush. I don’t even know your name yet,” said Taekwoon with a grin. The man chuckled, biting his lower lip as he stared at Taekwoon daringly.

“I’ll tell you mine, but you have to tell me yours first,” replied the man. Taekwoon snorted, rolling his eyes at those words. Why he should be the one introducing himself first? But then he also decided to play this game, both because he was too tired trying to find another prey and because he found this man too attractive to be let go.

“Leo,” replied Taekwoon, deciding not to give him his real name. The man quirked his eyebrow, knowing without asking that it’s probably an alias. “I’ve give you mine, so give me yours now,” demanded Taekwoon.

“Hmm, I go with many names. But tonight, for you, my name is Ravi,” replied the man.

Taekwoon was already pale, but colors drained even further from his face upon hearing that name. _Ravi_. It had been 5 years, but he still remembered the name, still could feel the burning pain that left a permanent mark on his shoulder. And that it hit him; the uneasiness he felt since he stepped into that nightclub was because he still recognized Ravi’s scent. He just couldn’t put a name or a face on it yet, that’s why he ignored it. But after realization hit him, he quickly shoved the man away and ran towards the door.

“Hold on, Leo! Don’t go out now, it’s dangerous!” warned Ravi as he quickly got on his feet and blocked the door with his body, making Taekwoon shot a surprised look at him.

“Move. I know what you are, you damn hunter,” hissed Taekwoon. Ravi rolled his eyes tiredly.

“Not a hunter, just a bait. My life hasn’t changed much since we met that time. How many years have it been?” replied Ravi casually.

“Hunter, bait, whatever. I know that I have to escape quickly now or I’ll turn to dust,” snapped Taekwoon as he tried to pull Ravi aside. But Ravi gripped his chin firmly and forced him to look into his eyes, to the pair of brown filled with concern and seriousness.

That was the moment when Taekwoon realized how the thin boy from before had grown into a fine young man.

“If you go out now, they’ll know that my cover has been blown and they’ll kill you immediately. Spend some time with me here, then exit through the window. We’re only at the second floor, so it should be just fine for you to jump down,” said Ravi firmly. Taekwoon exhaled loudly, yanking Ravi’s hand away.

“Why should I believe you? Last time, you helped me because I gave you a good fuck. I haven’t given you anything this time and you already want to help me? Do you really think that I’m stupid?” asked Taekwoon harshly.

“You’ve given me your name,” replied Ravi sincerely. Taekwoon snorted at that.

“That’s not even my real name,” retorted Taekwoon.

“As if I gave you my real name too,” chuckled Ravi. But his playful smirk then turned sultry as he unabashedly lowered his sight, eyeing Taekwoon like he was stripping the vampire down in his mind. His tongue poked out to wet his small lips, and he spoke softly yet invitingly, “But I don’t mind if you want to give me a good fuck as well.”

Taekwoon tried to quickly calculate the risk and everything, but he could honestly say that he’s really bad at that. And he’s _hungry_. Nothing good comes in trying to think with empty stomach.

But then, as if reading Taekwoon’s mind, Ravi bared his neck and stepped forward, letting Taekwoon to inhale his scent as he whispered, “I’ll let you drink from me too, as long as you know when to stop.”

Taekwoon hated to admit that he really was _terrible_ at calculating risks.

He let Ravi stripped him down, trailing kisses all over his pale skin as he sank down to his knees. Ravi looked up at him with somewhat innocent expectation with his hands on Taekwoon’s hips, ready to pull down the last piece of clothing. Taekwoon felt like his head was spinning from the contrast of his expression and his action, but he found himself nodding anyway.

Cold air hit him as soon as Ravi pulled down his brief, but the warmth of his mouth quickly replaced it. Taekwoon sighed loudly as he carded his fingers on the dark locks, shuddering at the strangled moan that vibrated from Ravi’s throat. The man had gone more skillful than before, yet still as pliant as ever when Taekwoon began to take over the control and fucked his mouth on his own pace.

“Still so obedient, my dear Ravi,” breathed Taekwoon as he tugged Ravi’s hair, tilting his head up. Ravi moaned in response, hollowing his cheeks and sucked harder, driving Taekwoon closer to the edge.

“I’m going to cum. You’re going to be a good boy and swallow it all, aren’t you?” asked Taekwoon between his heavy breaths. Ravi hummed in response, trying to nod. “Good boy,” whispered Taekwoon. A few more snaps of his hips and Ravi swallowing around him were enough to make him come undone. Ravi really swallowed everything, sucking every drops Taekwoon could give and licking him clean from the base to the head. He even licked the slit for the very last drop, not letting any went to waste.

Taekwoon tilted Ravi’s head up, admiring his glossy cherry red lips and the blush that dusted his cheeks. His eyes were slightly out of focus, clouded in unconcealed lust. “Beautiful,” he whispered as he ran his long fingers along the strong jaw. Ravi fluttered his eyelids closed, leaning to Taekwoon’s touch lovingly.

“Only you ever said that to me,” murmured Ravi. Whether it was because he had just deepthroated Taekwoon or because of other things, his voice was soft and quiet, almost fragile. It made Taekwoon kneeled down as well, bringing himself to the same eye level with the beautiful man, before leaning close and kissed him softly. His gesture was gentle, tentative, and he vaguely wondered whether he’s allowed to do it since they had never kissed before.

But then Ravi’s hand was on his nape, and their lips met again in the same gentleness.

Just as Taekwoon began to think that they’re going to go slow and gentle this time, Ravi pushed him back and climbed to the bed, scooting back to the headboard and opened his legs invitingly. The seductive and playful look was once again plastered on his face, wiping away all the gentle innocence he had before.

“Are you going to just stare, or are you going to give me the good fuck you promised me?” asked Ravi teasingly. Taekwoon really wanted to ask about the sudden change, about which one was the real Ravi, but he also knew that he probably wouldn’t get his answer. Plus, he realized that he probably didn’t have the time for it. He only needed to pay Ravi one sex in exchange for some blood, and then he should be running away, again.

And Ravi’s body was still roughly the same with what he remembered, although he noticed how the man had gained more muscles in the past 5 years. There was still so little Taekwoon could do with his chest, though, and he faintly chuckled at how he could think about that at such time. Instead he tried to focus more on the voices Ravi made, at how his scent grew sweeter as he went closer to his climax.

Just like before, Ravi orgasmed as Taekwoon bit him down, sucking the sweet blood as he climaxed inside Ravi and rolled his hips still to ride out his high. But this time, he stopped as he felt a tug on his hair, licking the wound close and placed a gentle kiss on the tender skin.

“Next time,” Ravi breathed out, still a bit dazed and out of breath, “Next time, if you catch my scent while looking for a place to feed, avoid it at all costs. I can’t—I don’t know how many times more I can help you escape.”

Taekwoon looked down at him, softly caressing the strong jaw to make Ravi looked back at him. And when he did, Taekwoon could see concern in those eyes. He wondered how such feeling could exist when the two meetings they had only involved them having sex while Taekwoon fed on Ravi and then ran away quickly.

“Why do you help me?” asked Taekwoon. Ravi sighed and looked away, seemingly bashful of what he’s about to say, despite all the things they had done.

“You called me beautiful,” replied Ravi softly. He hesitantly glanced back to Taekwoon, with the fragile innocence he had when they kissed before. “I don’t lie when I tell you that you’re the only one who said it to me.”

“Hmm, maybe because they call you handsome instead?” teased Taekwoon, slowly dragging his thumb along Ravi’s chin. The man shook his head slowly.

“None of that too,” he replied. Taekwoon was about to ask further, trying to understand the reason behind it all, but Ravi placed his hands on both of Taekwoon’s shoulder and pushed him to sit up.

“You should leave quickly. I can’t offer you my clothes this time, but they’ve ditched the hunting dogs already, so you should be good,” said Ravi. Taekwoon chewed his lower lip, still not feeling good about leaving things just like that. It’s ridiculous, but he had started to feel concerned and a bit possessive over Ravi.

“Why don’t you come along with me?” offered Taekwoon. There was a pure surprise in Ravi’s eyes before it melted into something more melancholic as he snorted at the offer.

“Nah, I’m good. Just go now, grandpa, or they’ll catch you real fast,” declined Ravi. Taekwoon could only sigh in reply, then nodded and slid off from the bed. Ravi dropped back to the bed as Taekwoon put on his clothes quickly, then walked over to the window.

“Take care, my beautiful Ravi,” said Taekwoon as he opened the window.

“You too, grandpa Leo,” replied Ravi teasingly. Taekwoon made a face before taking his exit, disappearing into the darkness of the night.

* * *

The motel room’s door was slammed open and Wonshik cracked open his eyes. It seemed that all he could have was just a quick power nap after all.

“Not again,” groaned the young hunter in frustration. Wonshik knew that this particular new recruit had lost 2 other targets while partnered with other bait and hunters, and he felt a bit pitiful—just a bit.

“What’s wrong?” asked Wonshik, feigning confusion. The hunter dropped to the bed next to Wonshik with a long sigh.

“The vampire, Wonshik. It escaped. Again. That’s the third one for me in this month. The elders aren’t going to like it,” huffed the hunter. Wonshik rolled to lay on his side, staring at the young hunter with a playful smile.

“Want me to cheer you up a bit?” offered Wonshik with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows. The hunter turned towards him with narrowed eyes.

“You’re disgusting,” he commented.

But in the end, he still shed his clothes, still fucking Wonshik eagerly and also being fucked in return, and Wonshik knew it’s all because he’s too irresistible for both humans and vampires. It’s probably the only advantage he knew he had, although he still hadn’t figured out how to fully use it for his own merit.

As he took a shower before having to go back to the headquarter, he started thinking about how to finally break free from this fucked up life he had.


	3. Lonely Life

It had been a very long time since the last time Taekwoon left his hiding place and he had a very good reason to. First and foremost, he hadn’t properly fed before he went to hiding, and he could only hold his hunger for so long. And second, he thought that no one would be dumb enough to return to the place where they were slaughtered.

The news traveled really fast, about one of the strongest vampires wiping out an entire guild of hunters. Though, in exchange, he lost his life as well. Both vampires and hunters avoided that area ever since, believing it as a cursed place. Taekwoon also didn’t exactly want to go there, but that’s probably the only safe place where he could find some fresh blood.

So against any better judgement, he booked a motel room, dressed up, and went out to hunt. But just as he stepped out from the building, he caught a certain scent that made him froze.

Instinctively turning his head towards the source of that scent, he found Ravi. The man had grown even more mature than before. It seemed that he had put on a lot of weight since the last time they met—how many years had it been? Probably 5 or 6, or even 7 years; Taekwoon couldn’t really tell. The short sleeve of his shirt didn’t hide the tattoos on both of his forearms, and one peeking near the elbow of his right forearm. His black hair was styled neatly, parted in the middle to show his forehead. He seemed to be wearing some eyeliner as well, sharpening his usually droopy eyes.

Before Taekwoon even realized that he had been staring, those eyes found him, and widened in pure surprise. Finally realizing that he had been found, Taekwoon quickly turned around and went back inside, remembering Ravi’s advice about avoiding places where he was seen. He rushed quickly to the elevator, stepping inside and pressed the ‘close’ button hurriedly after he pressed his floor’s number. But then someone slipped a hand before the doors were closed, forcing them to open so the person could slip inside.

It was the scent that hit him first, drowning him in both longing and panic. Ravi was there, in the elevator with him, and Taekwoon had nowhere else to run.

“Leo,” called Ravi, his face breaking into a sweet and adorable smile, “Glad to see you again.”

“Uh… Yeah,” replied Taekwoon awkwardly. He didn’t know how he’s supposed to react. A side of him wanted to hold Ravi close and indulged in his sweet scent, but another part of him wanted to flee since he knew what Ravi usually brought with him.

“Did you book a room already? Can I go with you?” asked Ravi expectantly. Taekwoon inhaled deeply, trying to think clearly, but for some reasons it was so hard to do whenever Ravi was around.

“I’m not a bait this time. No, actually, I’m not a bait anymore. I’m a free man. There’s no need to run when I’m around,” said Ravi again, seemingly able to feel Taekwoon’s panic. Taekwoon sighed in relief and nodded, just in time for the elevator to stop and slid the doors open.

Taekwoon led him to his room, holding the door open as he let Ravi to enter first. Ravi excused himself in, sitting at the foot of the only bed there.

And this was where things went awkward. They had never met in a normal situation, or just any other situation when their libido wasn’t spiked up high. Taekwoon was still lingering at the side of the door, leaning against the wall as he took a better look at the man in front of him.

Sure, Ravi looked fuller and healthier, to the point he seemed to be glowing. He had piercings and other accessories, and all seemed expensive. His eyes wandered to the tattoos on his arms again, and noticing another one peeking from behind the shirt’s collar. Taekwoon started to wonder whether it was the expression of his freedom or just a simple fashion statement.

“Have you… heard the news? About the slaughter of a hunter guild?” asked Ravi tentatively, snatching Taekwoon’s attention right away.

“Yeah, I heard. Also that one of the strongest from my kind did it and died afterwards,” replied Taekwoon.

“That hunter guild is the one I stayed at. That’s why when they’re gone… I’m free. I can safely say that I’m the only survivor,” explained Ravi. Taekwoon frowned deeply. Survivor? He had never heard of it.

“No hunters nor vampires approach this area ever since, so I can start my life anew. I studied dancing and music. I’m a dance teacher now, and on my free time I’m performing at nightclubs. I have my own place too. And not a single soul knows how my life was before this,” continued Ravi, a smile playing on his lips, although he also looked nervous.

“I never heard anything about a survivor,” said Taekwoon straightforwardly. “I heard everyone dies.”

“A rumor or news won’t spread widely if there’s no one alive to tell the story,” replied Ravi. Taekwoon widened his eyes in surprise. “It was my doing. I just never tell anyone that I’m the only survivor. Spread a whisper here, a whisper there, pretend that you heard it from someone else, present them with proofs, and the words spread like wildfire.”

“But then… How can you survive when everyone else dies?” asked Taekwoon, unable to stop the words from escaping his lips since he was far too curious. Ravi looked up at him, and Taekwoon could see the darkness settling behind his eyes.

“Because, just like how I spread that rumor, I’m also the one orchestrating that slaughter,” replied Ravi straightforwardly. Taekwoon could feel himself shivering, panic returning to him, making him unable to move away although his instinct screamed at him to run away quickly.

Ravi rose from the bed and stood right in front of him, looking so very intimidating, yet fragile at the same time. “Vampires, hunters… They had been using me for a very long time. Especially those hunters. I want to break free, but I can’t do it on my own. So I did what I do best; being a bait. I baited a vampire, a very strong one, and I offered him what he couldn’t resist,” explained Ravi. He then leaned close baring his neck to Taekwoon as he whispered into his ears, “I offered him my whole self in exchange of slaughtering that hunter guild.”

With Ravi’s alluring scent assaulting his senses like that, Taekwoon could understand just how irresistible that offer was. Such beautiful human with such alluring scent all for oneself; who could say no? He realized that if he was in that vampire’s position, he would probably agree to it too.

“So I told that vampire where the headquarter was, and when to attack. Then I returned to the headquarter, and told them about the vampire. The bounty money for him was huge, and they’re all too greedy for money and fame. Both sides had fallen into my trap without knowing,” explained Ravi again as he stepped back, giving some room for Taekwoon.

“Just like I expected, they tried to kill each other. Of course that vampire was a lot stronger than the whole guild, but they managed to injure him really badly too. All I have to do is—” Ravi made a finger gun and snapped his wrist up, lips smacking in silent ‘bang’, “—pull the last trigger. And I’m completely free.”

Taekwoon stared at him in disbelief. Where had that thin and praise-thirsty boy gone? Taekwoon noticed since their first meeting that Ravi had this immense self-confidence, but he still looked so timid that time. The second time they met too, despite all those teasing and boldness, Taekwoon still could sense the hidden timidness in him. But the Ravi who stood before him, the one who just told him that he orchestrated a whole _slaughter_ just to be free, seemed to be a completely different person.

But as they held their gaze, Taekwoon could see the anxiety and fragility still hiding behind it all. Slowly, he reached out his hand, and gently caressed Ravi’s cheek. Ravi still fluttered his eyes closed, still leaned to that touch, like the pliant little boy Taekwoon knew.

“You’ve grown a lot since the first time we met,” said Taekwoon, not exactly knowing what else should he say. Ravi chuckled as he opened his eyes, smiling like a little boy.

“Well, it’s been a decade, or even more! And I’m a human after all, not a young-looking-grandpa vampire like you,” replied Ravi as he teased Taekwoon back. Taekwoon scrunched his face in dislike, but that only made Ravi laughed at him a bit harder.

“Well, it’s good to know that you’ve got your freedom, and that you’re doing good. I’m happy for you,” said Taekwoon. It probably sounded cliche and insincere, but he really meant it. He hoped that Ravi could sense that. “If you don’t mind, I’m heading out to… get some food. You know, the one essential for me. I promise I won’t kill anyone—just taking a bit here and a bit there,” added Taekwoon. He was waiting for Ravi’s response, and he’d be willing to hunt somewhere else if Ravi didn’t want him to mess around in his territory, but he certainly wasn’t expecting Ravi’s reply.

“Drink mine,” he said. Taekwoon widened his eyes in disbelief. Before he could do anything, Ravi cupped the hand that was still resting on his cheek and stared deeply into Taekwoon’s eyes. “Please. I want—I _need_ you. I know it sounds irrational, but I… I just…” Ravi didn’t finish his words, didn’t seem to be able to, but there was desperation in his eyes—the fragile innocence Taekwoon saw before.

Taekwoon was shit at denying someone who stared at him like that.

“Okay,” replied Taekwoon quietly. Relief washes over on Ravi’s face, but once again the awkwardness returned. What should they do next? If he were to drink Ravi’s blood, he wanted that at the very least Ravi was distracted enough to ease the pain. But the only way he knew to ease the pain was no other than sex. He wasn’t sure if any of them wanted it just yet.

“Can I… Can I kiss you?” asked Ravi softly, carefully, as if he didn’t want to break whatever fragile connection they had. Taekwoon nodded, and he let Ravi leaned forward, closing their gap. Their lips met awkwardly, like it was their first kiss, and Taekwoon vaguely thought that it could be that, despite the fact that they’d kissed before.

But then whatever thoughts Taekwoon had was pushed aside as their lips met again and again, each time bolder and more eager than before. Then, just as unexpected as their meetings, things were heating up fast and soon enough Taekwoon was spreading Ravi open as he grazed his elongated fangs against the smooth skin of his inner thigh.

Ravi was a writhing mess, with both hands gripping the sheets tightly since Taekwoon forbade him from touching himself. And Taekwoon was being a tease, not touching Ravi’s erection at all and avoiding his prostate as he thrusted up his fingers.

“You smell so good, dearest Ravi,” moaned Taekwoon against Ravi’s skin. He then let his fangs broke the skin, just enough to draw some blood, then quickly licked it close. Ecstatic and needy moan escaped Ravi’s plump lips, and it made Taekwoon wanted to tease him more.

Taekwoon repeated what he did several more times, leaving patches of red all over Ravi’s inner thighs. Each time, Ravi’s cry turned more and more desperate and needy, and it sounded like music to Taekwoon’s ears.

“L-Leo… Please, stop teasing. I need—I need you _now_ ,” whined Ravi.

“You need me to _what_ , exactly?” asked Taekwoon teasingly, pulling his fingers so that only the tips were inside, while his other hand was playing with the perk nipple.

“Please— _please_ fuck me,” begged Ravi, his eyes wet with tears from the frustration buildup.

“Fuck you with…?” asked Taekwoon before he leaned down and started licking the other nipple, earning a loud moan from the man beneath him. He pulled out his fingers completely when he didn’t get any response within 5 seconds, making Ravi grunted in frustration.

“Use your pretty mouth, Ravi. Tell me what you want in details,” said Taekwoon. Ravi looked down at him with his mouth opening and closing like some sort of fish, and Taekwoon only quirked an eyebrow as he continued to abuse Ravi’s nipples, his erection brushing slightly against Ravi’s own to give him some encouragement.

“F-fuck… I want… I want… Oh, _fuck_ , Leo, I want your cock inside me!” Ravi finally cried out. Taekwoon smirked and he gave Ravi’s nipple one final lick before leaning back to his knees and fetched the almost forgotten lube on the bed. He took his time warming up and spreading the gel all over his length, licking his lips at how Ravi was watching him unabashedly.

“How do you want me, Ravi?” asked Taekwoon as he slowly circled the head of his dick around Ravi’s quivering hole, occasionally slotting it there but not breaching at all. Ravi rolled his eyes and stared at the ceiling as he tried to gather whatever composure he had left.

“I want you deep, hard, and fast. Carve yourself into me, so that I will never forget you,” replied Ravi breathily. It sounded so much like a goodbye, _taste_ like a goodbye, but Taekwoon chose to set aside those feelings and just focus on pleasuring this beautiful human.

He gave what Ravi wanted, hooking one of his legs on his shoulder so that he could drive deeply into Ravi. And Ravi was so vocal, so sensitive like Taekwoon had always remembered. He stroke Ravi in time with his thrusts, letting the man to circle his arms around Taekwoon’s neck and kissed him sloppily. His fangs grazed Ravi’s lips and tongue several times, drawing blood and healing it up instantly. It tasted so sweet in his tongue, sweeter than any blood he had ever drank, and he couldn’t help but crave for more.

Ravi broke their kiss and pushed Taekwoon’s head to his exposed neck as the signal that he’s close, but Taekwoon didn’t bite him. _Not yet_ , he thought to himself. He simply licked along the pulsing vein and let Ravi came between them. Carefully, he pulled out while still stroking Ravi’s softening cock.

“Why—why don’t you… why don’t you bite down?” asked Ravi as he went down from his high. Taekwoon took his dirtied hand to his lips, licking away the cum staining it. Ravi simply stared at him and gulped, his spent cock twitching in effort to rise again.

“Not yet,” said Taekwoon as he smirked. He leaned down and lapped the cum from Ravi’s stomach in little licks, causing Ravi to groan. “I’ll make you even sweeter than this, baby,” murmured Taekwoon against Ravi’s skin, and continued cleaning him up with his tongue.

By the time Taekwoon reached the final drops under Ravi’s navel, the man was already hard again. Taekwoon chuckled at that, and Ravi hid his face behind his arm.

“What a good boy, always ready for me,” purred Taekwoon against the base of Ravi’s cock. Ravi moaned at the praise, at the feathery touch that wasn’t even nearly enough.

Taekwoon crawled up again, removing Ravi’s arm from his face so he could take a better look at the blush decorating his face. He never got tired of that, and of that innocent yet lustful gaze Ravi had.

“You know… You’re right about me being old. This is a bit tiring for me. Do you think you can ride me? Earn your bite?” asked Taekwoon with a little tilt on his head. Ravi bit his lower lip, seeming to consider the possibility. Then, slowly, he nodded, and Taekwoon smiled in satisfaction at that.

“You’re a very, _very_ good boy, my dear Ravi,” praised Taekwoon before he gave a brief kiss on Ravi’s lips. He then propped up some pillows before leaning back on them, patting his hips when he got a comfortable position. Ravi quickly complied, getting to his knees and straddled Taekwoon.

“Hold onto me,” said Taekwoon as he guided Ravi’s hands to rest on his shoulders. He then rest one hand on Ravi’s hip to give him comforting strokes while the other hand guided his dick to Ravi’s waiting hole.

Ravi sank down right after Taekwoon gave him a little nod. They both moaned as Ravi took him quickly, bottoming out in one fluid motion. Taekwoon was a little concerned about it being too fast, wanting to make sure that Ravi had recovered from his orgasm earlier, but that thought was quickly washed away as Ravi began to move. He was still searching around at first, sinking down aimlessly to Taekwoon’s lap while moving his hips around, searching for that one spot that would bring him to the peak.

When Ravi finally found it, he became bolder instantly. He raised himself until only the tip of Taekwoon’s cock was inside, then slammed down hard, hitting his prostate with a loud scream of ecstasy. Taekwoon was gripping at his thighs strongly, leaving red imprints there while Ravi continued bouncing hard and fast on his lap.

After some time, Ravi was starting to lose his rhythm. Taekwoon quickly rooted his feet to the bed and thrusted up at the same time with Ravi dropping to his lap, and the man keened loudly before collapsing to Taekwoon’s chest.

“L-Leo… S-so good,” moaned Ravi as Taekwoon continued to thrust into him.

“Are you close?” asked Taekwoon softly into Ravi’s ear. Ravi shook his head violently, holding onto Taekwoon a bit tighter.

“I’ll—I’ll cum if you cum too. Fill me up. Let— _Ah, fuck_ —Let me feel you,” groaned Ravi in return. Taekwoon chuckled at that, nipping lightly at Ravi’s earlobe.

“I’ll fill you up so much it’ll spill out, dripping down to your thighs,” growled Taekwoon. Ravi let out a choked moan, obviously turned on even more from the dirty talk.

Taekwoon rolled them over so that he could lift one of Ravi’s legs to drive deeper and harder into him. Ravi had started letting out desperate whimpers, obviously trying so hard to hold back his orgasm as he waited for Taekwoon to cum.

“I’m close. Let me taste you, dear Ravi,” whispered Taekwoon, his only warning before he sank his fangs to Ravi’s neck. Ravi shouted out, first in pain but then it melted into a pleasure. It had him cumming all over himself and Taekwoon, clenching deliciously around the vampire. Taekwoon thrusted into the tight heat twice more before cumming inside Ravi, filling him up as he continued to drink the sweet blood.

This time, Ravi was too spent to tell Taekwoon to stop, but Taekwoon also knew when he had to. He pulled back and licked the wound close, all while taking every last drop he could take. After placing a soft kiss on the tender skin, he carefully pulled out from Ravi, making the man moaned at the loss.

Taekwoon went into the bathroom to fetch them some damp and dry towels to clean themselves up, and he prioritized helping Ravi to clean since the man was still dazed and dizzy to do anything in general.

“Leo,” Ravi called him softly, “Can you turn people into vampires?”

“No,” answered Taekwoon almost instantly. He’s not those purebloods that were gifted with that ability. He was just a slave, a livestock that earned the Mistress’ favor and turned into a vampire. But he had escaped that life, running and hiding for centuries until he finally heard that the Mistress and her whole household were staked and burned. He wished he could say that he’s a free man just like how Ravi said it so easily before, but his experience told him that he could never be entirely free.

“Even if I can, I won’t suggest to turn you into my kind. It’s a life of constant hiding and running away, and a very lonely one. Eternity sounds like a good thing until you experience it yourself and realize that it’s a very shitty deal,” explained Taekwoon as he continued to clean Ravi up, gently wiping his thighs.

“But if you have a companion, it won’t be that lonely, right?” asked Ravi again. Taekwoon knew the implication, and he wished he could say that a companion would be nice, but he knew he couldn’t say that.

“It will be ten times as lonely when you lose that companion,” replied Taekwoon straightforwardly, speaking from an experience. Ravi seemed to realize that he had hit something too personal with Taekwoon, since he mumbled ‘sorry’ under his breath. Taekwoon dismissed him with a shake of his head.

“What’s your plan after this?” asked Ravi again. Taekwoon shrugged and glanced at his discarded clothes, the only one he had with him when he left his hideout that evening.

“Probably going back to my hideout, staying low there until I need to feed again,” replied Taekwoon nonchalantly.

“Won’t you stay with me?” asked Ravi, making Taekwoon raised his eyebrows at him. “I can make my apartment vampire-friendly,” he offered.

“No, thanks,” replied Taekwoon with a chuckle.

After he’s done with Ravi, he cleaned himself quickly and climbed the bed to lie down with Ravi again.

“Can we meet again sometime? You won’t be too far away from here, right?” asked Ravi, sounding and looking like a lost child. And he could be one, Taekwoon thought. With the things that happened in his life, Taekwoon was probably the only connection Ravi had with his past, the only one that he didn’t burn down along with the others.

“I can’t promise anything. But I’ll probably come here again in 3 months or so. We can meet here in this motel if you want,” replied Taekwoon. Ravi beamed at the answer, and it reminded Taekwoon of the first time when he opened his door for the little boy.

He let Ravi to snuggle close to him, falling asleep on his chest with a content smile on his lips. Taekwoon didn’t sleep at all, only waiting for Ravi to enter a deep sleep before slipping out from the bed, putting his clothes back on and walked out from the motel. He carefully walked among the people, then slipping to dark alleys and disappeared into the night.

* * *

When Wonshik woke up that morning with cold bed on his side, he nearly broke down. But then he remembered Leo’s words, letting it seeped into the very core of his soul and gave him some sense of serenity.

He took a warm shower to relax his aching muscles before padding back into the room, smiling fondly when he found his clothes had been folded neatly on the nightstand. Though, amusingly, he found that his shirt had been switched with another one that Leo wore the night before. He didn’t realize it at first, their shirts being in the same color, but Leo’s was long-sleeved and had a flower print at the front.

Taking a long inhale at the shirt, Wonshik hoped that 3 months would pass quickly.


	4. Can't Say

They met again at that motel, exactly 3 months after their last meeting. Ravi was grinning widely at Taekwoon like a child, then asked whether he had a plan or not for the night. Taekwoon told him that he had nothing in mind, beside trying to find someone to feed from, and Ravi was quick to offer himself again. Still, Taekwoon felt bad if they only had sex in every meeting, and it was still far too early for one anyway, so he asked if Ravi could bring him to stroll around the area.

With a promise that Taekwoon would feed on Ravi and Ravi only, the man brought him to the nightclub he was working at. It was the type of nightclub Taekwoon usually went to, loud and filled with young people looking for some fun. Ravi told him to wait at the bar, but he should pay attention to the stage in the middle of the dancefloor. Taekwoon promised he would, and Ravi excused himself with a playful grin and a wink.

Out of habit, Taekwoon took a look around anyway, looking whether there was any person he’d drink rather than Ravi. But then the crowds at the dancefloor went wild, and he turned to see the man he had been thinking about was standing on the stage with a loose red shirt and a very tight black pants. He turned to where Taekwoon stood and gave him a lopsided grin, looking so very alluring paired with his hooded gaze. Taekwoon quickly told himself that there was no one he’d rather take other than Ravi.

A new music started and Ravi moved along the rhythm, slowly and sensually, showing off his mile-long legs and teasing them with a peek of his chest showing from the half-unbuttoned shirt. But as the song went by, he fully unbuttoned his shirt, and eventually slid it off completely. Taekwoon licked his lips as he saw how those rippling abs moved, knowing how it felt to touch them and had his honey skin blooming with bite marks.

The crowds cheered him to take off his pants as well, something that he probably did often if Taekwoon were to judge from how they insisted him to. And Ravi teased it a bit, hooking his finger on the belt loop and slid it down just a bit, but then he pulled it back on much too delightfully. He bit his lower lip and narrowed his eyes at them, shaking his head and gesturing something that looked like _‘not this time’_ , but he gave them a great show of his hip rolls before giving them a flourished bow as the music ended.

Taekwoon couldn’t deny that he was both horny and hungry after watching that, and he felt somewhat dizzy from how Ravi could walk back to him, shirt back on, with the stupidly cute grin that was contrasting with his sinful performance earlier.

“Do you like it?” asked Ravi excitedly, clearly waiting for a praise.

“Why don’t you take off your pants like they asked to, hm? I’m sure I’ll enjoy that performance as well,” teased Taekwoon. Ravi leaned in close, pouting cutely a little.

“Because… I don’t want to show it off to people tonight. I want to show it to you and only you,” whispered Ravi. That had Taekwoon chuckling and circling his arm around Ravi’s waist.

“Shall we go now, then?” offered Taekwoon. Ravi smiled brightly at that.

“Anyway, from here, my place is closer than your motel. Can we… go to my place?” offered Ravi. His eyes were hopeful, and Taekwoon had no heart to turn him down. Plus, judging from the tightness of his own pants, he wasn’t sure he had the patience to walk that far.

As soon as Taekwoon agreed to the offer, Ravi pulled him with eager steps towards the place Taekwoon had never visited before. The residence area was well hidden behind the glams and glows of the city, oddly quiet as if they had transferred to another dimension.

Ravi led him to a 3-story building, climbing the outdoor stairs to the second floor and to the door farthest from the stairs. Their lips met as soon as Ravi kicked the door closed, not really bothering that it was completely dark inside.

Only when both of them almost tripped from the shoes Ravi lined up at the entrance did they pause a bit, with Ravi searching around for the light switch. When the light was on, Taekwoon got a good look of the place. It was really compact—bed squished to one corner and desk at the other corner, with a mini kitchen on one corner and a small room that seemed to be a bathroom occupied the last corner.

It was small, but everything smelled and felt like Ravi, so Taekwoon thought that it’s okay.

After taking off their shoes at the entrance, Ravi pulled Taekwoon towards the rolling chair beside his bed and made him sit there.

“This is a special show just for you. Don’t move. At all,” said Ravi with sultry voice and hooded eyes. Taekwoon couldn’t deny the thrill he felt when Ravi was ordering him like that. He had always been vocal with his wants, but there was a certain sexiness added up when he said it without any prompting from Taekwoon.

Once Ravi was satisfied knowing that Taekwoon wouldn’t move from where he was seated, he took a device on his desk and fiddled with it a bit. A slow music was playing from the speaker perched on the top of his desk, and he stepped back with a playful grin on his small lips.

Just like in the club before, Ravi moved along with the music, rolling his body gracefully and sensually. He was teasing around, unbuttoning his shirt excruciatingly slow, being seductive while still displaying that bright smile of his.

Taekwoon let out a groan when Ravi finally felt merciful enough to completely take off his shirt and threw it aside. Long fingers delicately ran along his cleavage, down to the dips of his abs, and brushed against his belt buckle, all while rolling his body like a gentle yet sensual wave. His tongue poked out a bit, eyes burning as he stared down to look at Taekwoon’s reaction. And of course Taekwoon watched him intently, unabashedly, and yet he still had enough self-restraint to not move.

Ravi turned around and rolled his hips, presenting his curvy ass to Taekwoon’s face. He obviously liked the way Taekwoon stared down at it, if his chuckle meant anything. Purposely, he moved closer, almost touching Taekwoon’s lap, but then he stepped away. Taekwoon groaned loudly at it, unamused, and it made Ravi grinned even wider.

Once again, Ravi ran down his hands along his torso, and stopped at his belt buckle. This time, however, he unhooked it and pulled it out a bit so he could pop open his jeans’ button and lowered the zipper. Taekwoon licked his lips at the sight before him, the outline of Ravi’s erection obvious behind the black fabric of his pants.

But then Ravi pulled his jeans off and Taekwoon felt that his jaw fell as well. He finally understood why Ravi didn’t want to reveal what’s behind his tight-fitting jeans in public. After seeing it with his own eyes, he also didn’t want anyone else to see it. Hugging those honey-like hips was a pair of black jockstrap, with golden accent along the elastic bands. Ravi slipped a finger under the lower strap and pulled it away a bit, something Taekwoon would definitely do if he wasn’t told to stay put. He then let go of it, throwing his head back in a moan as the strap hit his skin loudly.

Taekwoon licked his lips, fidgeting on his seat as Ravi smirked at his reaction. That young man sure liked seeing Taekwoon getting worked up like that. Still following the music, Ravi climbed to the bed and kneeled, then turned around and bent down to the mattress. He peeked out to Taekwoon from between his legs as he spreaded his asscheeks, biting his lip teasingly.

That’s it. That’s the last straw. Taekwoon stood up from his seat and slapped Ravi’s ass hard. Ravi yelped at the sudden contact, but it soon melted into a moan as Taekwoon smoothed his palm along the reddened skin.

“Do not test my patience, young man,” warned Taekwoon.

“But you like it, don’t you?” replied Ravi as he looked over his shoulder, playful smile on his lips.

“Brat,” grumbled Taekwoon, followed with another slap. That had Ravi moaned and pushed his hips further towards Taekwoon, displaying his submission towards the vampire. Fondling the reddened ass, Taekwoon then bent down and stuck out his tongue, giving a tentative lick at the quivering hole. Ravi keened into the mattress, pushing his ass towards Taekwoon’s face for more contact. But Taekwoon was taking his time, licking and circling the tip of his tongue along the rim around and around and around until Ravi mewled in frustration.

When Taekwoon was generous enough to plunge his tongue in, Ravi audibly gasped and spreaded his legs more, inviting Taekwoon to go deeper. He was rolling his hips fluidly as Taekwoon continued working his tongue, stretching him a bit.

But Taekwoon stopped when Ravi was in the brink of orgasming, and he chuckled at the man’s protesting whine.

“Payback,” said Taekwoon with another slap to Ravi’s ass. “Where do you keep the lube?”

“Under the bed, left drawer, frontmost box,” replied Ravi breathily. Taekwoon squeezed his ass in reply, then stepped back to crouch beside the bed.

Just like Ravi said, there was a box in the left drawer under the bed. Taekwoon was mildly amused to see the just how many lubes he stashed there. There was one with half of its content gone, and three others still full and sealed. Taekwoon wondered for a bit just why would Ravi stocked up that much, but he thought that Ravi was probably just the type who liked to always be ready.

Closing the box and the drawer back, Taekwoon then put the lube on the bed as he stood up. He saw how Ravi peeked up from over his shoulder as Taekwoon pulled his shirt off, and he let Ravi to watch as he quickly stripped. He didn’t miss the heated look Ravi gave him, and it made him wanted to tease this man a bit more.

Taekwoon was deliberately slow as he worked his fingers to stretch Ravi open, making the man whined and mewled and frustratedly _begging_ for Taekwoon to give him more. It didn’t help that Taekwoon also pulled away every single time he noticed that Ravi was about to cum. By the time Taekwoon decided that he should give Ravi what he had been asking for, Ravi was already breathing hard to the mattress and sweating crazily like he had just ran a marathon.

The pace Taekwoon picked when he finally pressed inside Ravi was fast and rough, just like how the man always begged him to. It felt so good to be with him, to be inside him, to watch just how wrecked and ecstatic he was. But still, their current position wasn’t giving Taekwoon the best view, so he pulled out just as Ravi was about to reach his climax, _again_. That had Ravi whined frustratedly to the bed.

Ravi had no time to voice out his protest since Taekwoon expertly rolled him over, Ravi’s back hitting the mattress with a light bounce, and then he plunged back in one fluid motion that had Ravi arching his back. In this new position, Taekwoon could clearly see how Ravi was delirious with pleasure. He could see how the sweat make his blushing sun-kissed skin looked glowing, and the deep red head poking out from under the elastic band, sliding up and down along with Taekwoon’s thrusts.

In this position, too, Taekwoon could freely kiss Ravi, swallowing his moans and having a little taste of his blood as his fangs grazed the plump lips. He tasted so sweet, so very sweet, and he wondered for a bit about where else he could find someone like Ravi.

As he looked down at Ravi, who was smiling sweetly at him, he knew that the answer was nowhere else.

He would never find someone else like Ravi.

One last thrust and he sank his fangs on Ravi’s neck, listening closely to his heartbeat and the blissful moan that escaped his lips. He took just enough, licking the wound close and sealed it with a tender kiss before moving to kiss Ravi on the lips.

When he pulled away, he felt Ravi caressing his cheeks with a melancholic expression.

“Why are you crying?” asked Ravi quietly. Taekwoon didn’t even realize that he had been crying, but he did felt some wetness on his cheeks and how his sight was blurring. Cupping Ravi’s hand, he turned his head to kiss the palm softly.

“Because it feels so damn good,” replied Taekwoon just as softly. He wasn’t lying. The sex felt really good for him, but that’s not all.

He realized that after Ravi, he had to experience loneliness again. Sure, it was different from when he lost his fellow vampire companion, Himchan, decades ago. They had been traveling around for almost a century, having all sorts of fun they still could have as vampires, hunting together and annoying each other every single day. Himchan was a constant existence in his life for a very long time. Ravi was just an occasional meeting that happened purely out of coincidence.

But why did his heart say that it would hurt as much, if not more?

Ravi chuckled at his reply, pulling his negative thoughts into halt. The man pulled him down for a kiss and Taekwoon complied, letting him to even pushed Taekwoon’s face to his chest. The calm heartbeat and the sweet scent soothed him, helping him to ground himself to the current reality. He hadn’t lost Ravi yet. He shouldn’t worry about something that had yet to come.

“I know I’ve offered this before, but… Would you stay here, with me?” asked Ravi as he played with Taekwoon’s hair. Taekwoon sighed, humming softly against Ravi’s sternum.

“I can’t,” replied Taekwoon. “I’d love to, but I can’t.”

“Shame,” murmured Ravi against the crown of Taekwoon’s head, “If you stay, we can have sex and cuddle like this every day. And you won’t have to worry about food.”

Taekwoon snorted at that, pushing himself up so that he could stare down at Ravi, remembering every beauty marks and his beautiful droopy eyes. “That’s exactly why I can’t stay,” murmured Taekwoon, “It’ll get boring for us too soon if I stay.”

_It’ll get harder for me not to fall in love with you._

Ravi pouted, looking like he wasn’t buying Taekwoon’s blatant lie, but he didn’t comment on it. “Then I guess… See you in another 3 months? Just knock on my door when you’re here again?” asked Ravi. Taekwoon nodded, then placed a chaste kiss on Ravi’s forehead.

“Take care. Don’t miss me too much, okay?” said Taekwoon. Ravi made a face and stuck his tongue out, making Taekwoon giggled before he slid off from Ravi’s bed.

* * *

Leo clicked the lamp off on his way out, just like Wonshik requested. The darkness surrounding him felt comforting somehow, especially with traces of Leo’s scent lingering on his bed. He should have cleaned himself up, should have changed his sheets and all, but he could care less about it for the time being. He was still blissfully boneless, and the prickling sensation in his chest still refused to go away.

_Have I fallen in—?_

Wonshik didn’t let himself finish the thought. He simply rolled on his bed, taking off his soiled jockstrap and pulled the blanket bundled at the end of the bed to cover himself up.

It wasn’t the first night he spent all alone, but it felt terribly lonely somewhat.

Still, he forced himself to sleep, since he had a dance practice and work on the next day. But even with his eyes closed and his consciousness drifting away, Leo’s presence was all he could feel until the morning arrived.

He felt really sore as he woke up and washed himself, but still managed to look unbothered all day long. Then night came and for once he considered about taking a day off, not exactly up for some flirting with strangers after spending a night with his beautiful Leo. But a job is a job, and he still had to go if he wanted enough money to pay for his rent and dance classes.

“Pooki! Table 6 requested you,” said one of his coworker as she pointed out at the said table. He really wasn’t in the mood for some private dances, but he walked there with his business smile anyway. A man and a woman were seated at the said table, untouch drinks in front of them while they sat so damn close to each other like some sort of mutated strawberries.

“Oh, he does look delicious. You have a good taste,” commented the woman, staring at Wonshik like she was measuring him up. Wonshik tried to suppress the urge to cock an eyebrow, surprised that she wasn’t the one picking him up. Was it the man who did? He started to think that he’s probably stuck in some sort of weird game of the weird couple.

“See? I understand your taste the best after all,” said the man, who then kissed her briefly on the lips. Wonshik really want to gag and leave them alone, but he encouraged himself to stay with the image of the money he’d get.

“Shall I start the dance, then?” asked Wonshik sweetly, a bit too sweetly since he was actually grossed out and wanted to finish his job as quickly as possible. Both of his patrons looked at him and nodded, and Wonshik stepped up to the platform in front of them.

As he started to dance with their eyes fixed to him, Wonshik wondered whether the reddish gleam on their eyes were real or just a reflection of the club’s lighting.


	5. New Moon

Taekwoon waited in front of the door as he watched the sky. How long had he been waiting? He couldn’t really count it. He had come straight to Ravi’s home this time, knocking on his door to be let in, but there was no answer. Taekwoon guessed that he’s probably at work or someplace else, so he decided to just wait until Ravi got home.

As he saw how the moon started to sink back to the horizon, Taekwoon got back to his feet and turned away. He couldn’t deny the disappointment he felt as he headed back to his hideout. He thought he was probably a bit too soon after all, only a little over a week away since their last meeting, but he couldn’t help it.

There was a foreboding sense he felt since the night he left Ravi’s place, but he couldn’t exactly figure out what. At first he thought that it’s just his usual anxiety and he tried to brush the feelings off, but it only grew stronger. He finally figured that the only way for the feeling to pass was to see Ravi. But then with Ravi not being in his place, his nerves were just getting worse.

He still tried again for two more nights, and returned empty-handed both times. Slowly, he started to fear that Ravi was finally gone for good. He rejected the man’s offer fearing the heartbreak he’d feel when it’s time for them to part forever, but this time he regretted not accepting that offer.

On the fifth night, a man next door spotted him knocking on Ravi’s door and spoke to him, “Are you looking for Wonshik? He moved out about 2 weeks ago. Landed on some great job in a big company, I heard.”

“Oh,” said Taekwoon quietly. He knew no ‘Wonshik’, but he guessed it was one of Ravi’s many names. He felt even more disappointed, especially since Ravi was the one who suggested them to meet there. “Do you know where he moved to?” he asked, a bit hopeful. But the neighbor just shook his head, and Taekwoon felt like being punched in the gut.

“Thank you, then. Good night,” said Taekwoon as he gave a slight bow and went.

“Hey, wait. I don’t know where he lives now, but I saw him heading to club ‘Aquarius’ a few days ago. Maybe you should try there if you want,” said the neighbor just before Taekwoon walked down the steps. Taekwoon turned to him, thanking him quietly, then resumed his steps.

The club name was unfamiliar, definitely not the one where Ravi worked before, but he’s willing to give a shot. He wanted to meet him no matter what. And this time, if Ravi offered him to stay, he planned to accept it.

If the universe had given him another chance, he wasn’t planning to waste it away.

* * *

It still felt suffocating, surrounded by people around him, dancing and laughing without any care to the world. Wonshik had tried to get used to his new life, _trained_ himself to adjust to the whole new experience he had, but there was still so much he needed to learn.

Just how the hell Leo could stand this sensory overload in the club every time he went to hunt? Everything was so loud. The sound of people’s heartbeat, the rush of their blood pumping through their veins, the sweet scents that just screamed for him to _eat_ —

Wonshik snapped out from his jumbled thoughts when he caught a scent he knew. It was usually faint, almost disappearing into the thin air, but this time it smelled so much stronger. It was like some fresh air being pumped directly into his lungs, cleaning up all the pollution of scents he smelled earlier.

Then, he caught his figure, wearing all black and looking a bit underdressed for such expensive club. His feline-like eyes swept through the crowds, looking for something or _someone_ —

Wonshik quickly darted to the back door before Leo even realized that he was there. He escaped to the dark alley, running as far as possible from that club. He didn’t even understand why he ran. Despite his current condition, he should have just come to Leo, greet him with much delight, and tell him that it’s okay for them to stay together this time.

After all, Wonshik had turned into one of Leo’s kind, right?

But the image of that fateful night flashed in his mind and he could feel the fear once again. The night he was turned, he killed the mistress who turned him and her loyal companion, sucking them dry from anger and uncontrollable hunger he still could feel from time to time.

And he still remembered how _amazing_ their blood tastes, how much more superior it was compared to the regular human’s. Because of that, he feared that if he met Leo, he wouldn’t be able to control his hunger and killed him as well. That definitely wasn’t the thing he wanted when he playfully asked Leo to turn him months ago.

Finally slowing down, Wonshik pressed his back to the nearest wall and slid down to the ground. He felt really overwhelmed. And he felt hungry again, despite the fact that he had just sucked a person dry the other day.

A fresh ocean scent hit him first before he noticed the looming shadow in front of him. Raising his gaze, he came face to face with the person he tried to get away from.

“We can play this cat-and-mouse game all night long, or we can sit down while you give me a fucking explanation,” hissed Leo. He smelled so good, and Wonshik felt his instinct starting to yell at him to take a bite.

Before he realized it, he had stood up and bared his fangs, ready to suck Leo dry. But before he could do anything, Leo raised both of his arms high, and the next thing he felt was a blinding pain on his head.

Then, everything went dark.


	6. I Got You

Taekwoon really couldn’t believe what had just happened. His instinct was right; something bad was happening, and it happened to Ravi. He should have noticed the scent of a Pureblood getting into the area, probably to claim it as their new territory despite the bad rumors surrounding it.

But judging from Ravi’s condition, he had a hunch that somehow, somewhat, that Pureblood was already dead. After all, if Ravi’s disappearance marked the beginning of his transformation, it put him as two weeks old Bloodling. No sane Master would unleash such young Bloodling to hunt alone, unless their purpose was to eradicate all humans and vampires in that area. They’re still adjusting to their new body, to the new senses and hunger they had never felt before. Taekwoon himself was once a Bloodling, so he knew how it felt like.

After he secured the iron shackles that tied Ravi’s limbs and neck to the wall, Taekwoon stroke his face gently with the back of his fingers. He didn’t want to chain him like that, but he had to take protective measures if he still wanted to stay alive. He had make sure that the chains were long enough for Ravi to move freely, but still preventing him from harming anyone.

Taekwoon then went out from the room, locking the iron door and stepped into his food storage to get the things he needed. It’s a good thing that he had restocked his blood packs, and that he had collected enough for his usual year-long hiding. Although, looking at his new Bloodling, he wondered if it would be enough for both of them until Ravi was stable enough to hunt for himself.

From what he knew, for Ravi to be untied from his Creator and recognized Taekwoon as his new Master was to drain him out and feed him his own blood in return. But that could be really dangerous if Ravi didn’t know when to stop, so Taekwoon opted out to just took his blood out into packs while he replenished himself, then made Ravi drank his blood from those packs.

With that plan in mind, he prepared the tools needed and taking out several blood packs for him to drink. As he started drawing out his blood, he tried to remember all the things his Mistress used to do to get him used to his transformation. It wasn’t a pleasant memory, and he had hoped that the time had made him forget, but everything was still seared down to his soul. The thought that he would be doing the same thing to Ravi made him felt sick, but he also knew that it’s what he had to do.

Packing the blood bags into the cooling box, Taekwoon secured his neck with a metal choker and returned to the room where he kept Ravi. He was still unconscious, and Taekwoon started to worry that he had hit him harder than he’s supposed to. He set aside the cooling box and knelt down to wake Ravi up.

“Ravi, wake up,” he called softly as he shook the man’s shoulder. There was no response, so he tried again a bit more powerfully. Yet, even after he tried patting the cheeks too, Ravi was still out cold.

Sighing, Taekwoon stood up again and took a few steps back. At the safe distance, he brought his hand to his lips, and let his elongated fangs pierced the skin. Blood trickled out from the piercing wound, and Ravi opened his eyes immediately, abruptly sitting up as he sniffed the air.

When his eyes met Taekwoon’s, the older vampire felt like his heart was shattered. He knew those crimson eyes, the uncontrolled bloodlust that filled them. His past Mistress often took him around to see her new ‘pets’, and the look Ravi had was exactly the same as those newborn Bloodlings.

Gone had the pure boy who stared at him with nothing but adoration.

Just as Taekwoon had anticipated, Ravi launched forward, only to be pulled back by his chains. Ravi growled, trying to break free from the chains, but he wasn’t strong enough. Taekwoon calmly licked his wound close and cleaned his hand from the blood before slowly approaching the still struggling Ravi.

“Ravi, it’s me, Leo. Can you recognize me?” asked Taekwoon. Ravi didn’t seem to listen to him, still growling and struggling, not even looking at Taekwoon.

“RAVI!!” Taekwoon tried again, yelling this time, loud enough to make Ravi looked at him although he was still snarling. “Ravi, it’s me. Can you recognize me?” asked Taekwoon again, voice firm although he was desperate inside.

Ravi was staring at him still, a mix of aggression and a little bit of confusion, but at least he wasn’t growling anymore. Bracing himself for the worst, Taekwoon held out his hand. Ravi seemed to flinch a bit, red eyes following the extended hand. For a second, Taekwoon thought that it would be dangerous if Ravi suddenly bit him, but it didn’t happen. He managed to gently caress Ravi’s cheek without having either of them harmed.

His sight turned from Taekwoon’s hand back to his eyes, and he was no longer baring his fangs although it was clear that he still hadn’t lowered his guard.

Gently, Taekwoon brought his other hand to cup Ravi’s face, thumbs stroking the prominent cheekbones as he let out a shaky breath.

“My beautiful Ravi, it’s me… Can you recognize me?” asked Taekwoon again, softly, almost breaking.

Then, slowly, Ravi blinked. Once. Twice. Taekwoon held his breath and although he believed in no god, he prayed. He prayed so that Ravi would recognize him.

Ravi’s eyes were wide when they returned to the usual warm brown, blinking rapidly at the man before him. “Le… Leo? What… Why… Why am I… Am I chained?” asked Ravi as he tried to take a look. Taekwoon nodded and let go of his face, letting Ravi to take a few steps back, to feel the shackles on his neck, wrists, and ankles.

When he raised his gaze to meet Taekwoon again, he could see hurt and confusion in it. Taekwoon bit his lower lip. He really had no excuse.

“Please don’t panic,” said Taekwoon softly, but it didn’t seem to be effective at all.

“Where am I? Where are _we_?” asked Ravi, voice shaking.

“My hideout. It’s used to be a military bunker or some sort, but it’s been abandoned for decades. Don’t worry, it’s safe here,” said Taekwoon. Ravi nodded slowly, then looked down at his wrists again.

“And these shackles?” asked Ravi. Taekwoon licked his lips nervously.

“I put those on you for… safety measures. I don’t want any of us get hurt,” said Taekwoon. Ravi exhaled loudly, before taking a few more steps back so that he could sit down without straining the chains too much. He immediately folded his legs up, hugging them tightly.

“I… I smell… your blood. I attacked you, didn’t I?” asked Ravi shakily from behind his legs. Taekwoon sat down as well, close enough to softly trace his fingers along the back of Ravi’s hands.

“No, you don’t. I bit my own hand to wake you up. Probably not the best way to do so,” replied Taekwoon truthfully. He then brought his hand to the back of Ravi’s head and stroke the short hair softly. “Sorry that I hit you too hard.”

Ravi snorted at that. “I was still mostly sober when you came to me at that alley, you know. I remember that I jumped at you,” murmured Ravi.

“Yeah, but I don’t get hurt. I hit you, remember?” replied Taekwoon as he continued to stroke Ravi’s hair.

Suddenly, Ravi raised his head, making Taekwoon retracted his hand as he stared at teary-eyed Ravi. “What now?” asked Ravi desperately. “When I asked you to turn me into your kind, I wasn’t expecting this. I didn’t expect that I’d become a monster like this,” he continued with shaky voice.

“You’re not a monster. You’re just… inexperienced. Your Creator did a sloppy job releasing you when you’re still unstable like this,” replied Taekwoon, as he tried to dig out the truth from Ravi. Ravi quickly shook his head.

“That woman—the vampire who turned me—she didn’t release me. I just… I killed her,” whispered Ravi. He buried his face to his legs again, sobbing hard. “I… I was hungry and—and furious, so I… She, and her vampire companion… Both of them… I…”

Wordlessly, Taekwoon hugged Ravi. Ravi let out shaky breath—relieved, perhaps? Taekwoon was relieved too, knowing that his hunch about Ravi’s Creator had died. That way, he could worry less about some stronger vampire looking for Ravi and dragged him away from Taekwoon. But then, to his surprise, Ravi was trying to escape from his touch.

“No, no… I shouldn’t—You should just kill me. I’m too dangerous. I can hurt you,” said Ravi as he peeled away Taekwoon’s arms.

“I’ve told you, you’re just inexperienced. Let me help you. We can go through this together,” convinced Taekwoon. Ravi didn’t look so sure. “Ravi, I was born a human. My Mistress—my Creator fancied me among her other human slaves, so she picked me up to be her pet. I know how it’s like to be a new Bloodling. It has been decades since I was turned, but I still remember how it felt. So, please, let me take care of you,” pleaded Taekwoon.

Ravi still looked lost and unsure, but he nodded his head slowly. Taekwoon hold him again, and this time he didn’t try to shy away. He simply circled his arms around Taekwoon’s waist, resting his head on his shoulder as he cried softly.

When Ravi was more stable, Taekwoon let go of him and finally explained what he was about to do. There was horror in Ravi’s face as he spoke, but Taekwoon gave him a reassuring kiss at the end to lighten up his mood.

“Just trust me. I will take good care of you,” whispered Taekwoon. Ravi nodded again, still shaking a little.

“I trust you, Leo,” replied Ravi.

“Taekwoon,” corrected Taekwoon. He found that he preferred that Ravi called him by his real name rather than some random made-up name. “My name is Taekwoon.”

“Taekwoon,” repeated Ravi softly, and Taekwoon nodded at that, smiling gently. Ravi licked his lips and looked down at his lap, before he looked up to Taekwoon again. “Mine is ‘Wonshik’. Ravi is just… it’s just a codename given to me as bait.”

“My beautiful Wonshik,” said Taekwoon without any hesitation, and it made Wonshik blushed hard.

“Please take care of me well,” murmured Wonshik. Taekwoon kissed him once again for reassurance.

* * *

It had been two whole months since Wonshik started living with Taekwoon. For the first two weeks, Taekwoon was chaining him to one of the jails in that bunker, and Wonshik thought that it’s for the best anyway. Even when he’s chained like that, he still tried to attack Taekwoon several times. The only thing that kept Wonshik under Taekwoon’s control was the fact that they’d performed the ritual to pass Wonshik’s ‘ownership’ to Taekwoon.

Wonshik still could vaguely remember the feeling from that ritual, how painful it was for him. It was just like he was turned into vampire once again, having his whole body ripped and burned from the inside. He thought that Taekwoon was really smart with those blood bags, puncturing one open to attract Wonshik’s attention and let him feast from all the blood bags Taekwoon had prepared while Taekwoon himself was watching at the safe distance.

With Taekwoon’s blood flowing inside Wonshik while his Creator’s was out from his systems, Wonshik recognized Taekwoon as his new Master. That way, Taekwoon could give Wonshik commands and Wonshik would instinctively followed it. Even if he tried to deny it, he would submit eventually. They had tried it out on a simple command and it worked. Then, Taekwoon had to use that power when Wonshik rampaged a few days after.

Of course, since Taekwoon wasn’t a Pureblood, his power over Wonshik wasn’t too strong. Wonshik still managed to injure him even when Taekwoon commanded him to back off, and the young vampire was crying his heart out when he found out about what happened. Taekwoon convinced him that the wound was a minor one, and that Wonshik’s bloodlust will subdue as the time passed.

And it was just like how Taekwoon said, Wonshik got better and better at controlling his hunger. When he no longer rampaged like wild animal at the slightest scent of blood, Taekwoon released Wonshik from his shackles. He gently kissed the bruised skin, while Wonshik witnessed just how fast he healed from those bruises.

“Other than the jail I kept you in and one room I converted into my bedroom, I haven’t actually cleaned any rooms for you to stay at,” admitted Taekwoon shyly as he took Wonshik to tour around his hideout.

“Do you not want to sleep in the same room with me?” asked Wonshik. Taekwoon only shrugged.

“Although you’re moving in with me, and our relationship is like this, I think you probably still want some privacy,” replied Taekwoon as he checked one of the many rooms in that hideout. Wonshik stepped closer, standing close to Taekwoon’s back.

“And what kind of relationship do we have, exactly?” lured Wonshik. Taekwoon sighed, and shrugged again.

“Just… like this,” replied Taekwoon briefly. Wonshik took one more step forward, gently holding Taekwoon from behind. He could feel how stiff Taekwoon was, but there was no resistance either, so he kept on holding him.

“Like a pair of lovers?” asked Wonshik softly, whispering on Taekwoon’s ear.

“Like a pair of lonely children,” replied Taekwoon as he turned his head. He didn’t make a move to kiss Wonshik, only waiting silently. After a moment of hesitation, Wonshik leaned forward to close their distance.

It felt like forever since the last time they kissed like that. It could as well be forever, since Wonshik’s life had been turned around like that. He spent two months in fear, afraid to touch Taekwoon because he knew he could hurt him. And he still did, still unsure whether Taekwoon’s choice not to kill him was the right one.

“I think this room is not good enough. Let’s find you another one,” said Taekwoon as he broke the kiss and nudged Wonshik away, and Wonshik reluctantly let go. But to his surprise, Taekwoon was holding his hand still, leading him towards his own bedroom.

“But for now, I guess we can share a room,” he added, smiling softly. Wonshik couldn’t hold back his grin at that suggestion.


	7. Desire

When Taekwoon suggested that Wonshik shared a room with him, he was planning it to be something temporary. But looking at how he upgraded his single mattress to a double one and the fact that he still hadn’t continued his search for another habitable room to be converted into Wonshik’s bedroom, it seemed that their current living arrangement would last a lot longer than he first planned.

For the first few weeks, it was still all good. Wonshik was still somewhat timid, still looking for unspoken or spoken permission from Taekwoon to do anything intimate with him. He would sleep and wake up with Wonshik pressing his face to Taekwoon’s chest or back, one of his arms draping over Taekwoon’s waist. When Taekwoon woke him up, he would have the cutest sleepy face; deep frown with his eyes still tightly closed and pouty lips that just asked to be kissed.

They didn’t really have to wake up every night—they are fucking immortals after all, Wonshik growled one day when Taekwoon tried to make him wake up properly. They could just sleep for weeks and only woke up when they absolutely needed to feed. Taekwoon had done it numerous times before, sleeping the whole month away then spent two whole days cleaning up himself and his living quarter before going off to hunt and back to sleep again. But he knew that he only did it since there was pretty much nothing else he could do anyway. There was no one to talk to, to wake up for, and sleep was one of the easiest way he knew to ease up the loneliness he felt.

But since Wonshik was living with him, he felt that urge to wake up, to see his face, to feel his presence as much as he could. Although they ended up just cuddling on the bed for the rest of the night anyway, Taekwoon always tried to make both of them awake every single night.

Since they’re awake anyway, they started to chat to fill the silence. Taekwoon was the first one to tell his story, since he had many in his mind. He told Wonshik how he was born a human, how as a child he was sent to work at a rich merchant’s house, without knowing that the said merchant was actually a vampire. He lived there with other kids, being kept as livestocks, and they couldn’t even run away because they didn’t want to die. As they grew older, they were meant to be disposed and replaced with younger children, but the Mistress kept some she fancied. Eventually, some that she kept didn’t grow up beautifully like she expected, so she disposed them too and turned a very few that she really liked into her own kind.

Taekwoon was 25 when she decided that she liked him still and that he shouldn’t grow any older than that. He spent months in the basement jail, chained like a wild animal. He was literally whipped into shape, so that when he was taken out from that jail, he would be ready to be the Mistress’ obedient pet.

And he was one, existing only to please the Mistress. A snap of her finger, or a soft call of his name, would be enough to make him submit to anything she wanted. He lived as her pet for decades, until he met one of the many lovers the Mistress had, Himchan. Himchan had stronger sense of self, stronger free will, and stronger desire to break free from the life they had. When he proposed to Taekwoon about the idea to escape that place, Taekwoon stared at him with wide eyes, knowing for sure that Himchan was crazy. But Taekwoon never reported Himchan for what he said, and that’s exactly why Himchan risked his life to drag Taekwoon out with him when they got their chance.

“Did you love him?” asked Wonshik softly. Taekwoon hummed as he buried his nose to the mop of Wonshik’s hair.

“I don’t know. He’s a good friend, though, even with his potty mouth and nonstop chatter,” replied Taekwoon.

“Did he love you, then?” asked Wonshik again. Taekwoon snorted at that.

“No. If he did, I think we’d still be together until now, and I wouldn’t meet you at all,” replied Taekwoon. Wonshik shifted so that he could look up to Taekwoon, eyebrows scrunching in unspoken question.

“Himchan fell for a human boy. That boy knew that both of us are vampires, but he was fearless. Probably the only thing he feared was loneliness… and that’s exactly why Himchan chose to be with him instead,” explained Taekwoon.

“What happened to him—to both of them?” urged Wonshik.

“That boy got respiratory failure,” replied Taekwoon. “One day he had a mild cough and the next thing we knew he was coughing his lungs out. Himchan wanted to turn him at first, but it’s impossible for us, the Turned Ones. So the boy died, and Himchan buried him near their favorite shore, then he stayed there until sunrise.”

Taekwoon fully turned to his side so that he could bury his face on Wonshik’s hair again, inhaling his sweet scent that still hadn’t gone away even after he was turned. “I was lonely after that, for a very long time,” he murmured.

“Hmm, you said ‘was’… Are you not lonely anymore now?” asked Wonshik cheekily. Taekwoon chuckled and shifted back, smiling softly as he ran his fingers down Wonshik’s cheek and jawline.

“You’re here with me after all,” said Taekwoon. That answer made Wonshik beamed widely, then surged forward to kiss Taekwoon. Taekwoon smiled to that kiss, letting Wonshik to gently turn him to his back. He carded his fingers to Wonshik’s hair, vaguely thinking that it had grown a bit too long, while his other hand was just lazily placed on the curve of his waist.

His hands stayed there even after Wonshik pulled back, letting their noses to nuzzle still. “Taekwoon, are we lovers?” asked Wonshik. He leaned back just enough to have a better look of Taekwoon, cupping his face softly. “Do you love me?” he asked again.

Taekwoon only pulled him down for more kiss, silencing him until he was content enough and fell back to slumber. But Taekwoon didn’t sleep just yet, _couldn’t_ sleep at the thought that still plagued his mind.

Did he _love_ Wonshik?

He was afraid to find out about it, just as much as he was afraid to lose him.

* * *

When Wonshik finally set aside his dislike for waking up every night, he actually woke up earlier than Taekwoon. At first, he woke Taekwoon up noisily every night as revenge for all the time Taekwoon woke him up. But after some nights, he simply watched Taekwoon's sleeping face, with his cheeks squished to the pillow and his pink lips opening slightly. He would took every detail on Taekwoon's face until the older vampire woke up and gave him a waking up kiss.

Then, one night, Wonshik decided to just kiss Taekwoon until he woke up. He was very pleased at the result, at how Taekwoon flipped them and roamed his hands all over Wonshik's skin. But he always stopped at that, not taking any step forward, and Wonshik was dissatisfied with that. He wanted them to be more than just roommates, more than just ‘a pair of lonely children’ just like Taekwoon described them to be.

He wanted them to be lovers.

So one night, when he was sure that Taekwoon was nowhere near being awake while he already was, he decided to simply do whatever he wanted to. It had been far too long since the last time they got intimate, to let their lust to just take over their action, and Wonshik was craving for that. He wanted to feel Taekwoon inside him, filling him completely to the brim, bringing him to the climax with the delicious pain puncturing the side of his neck. He wanted to be wrecked apart and stitched back together again.

With that in mind, he stripped down to nothing, then sucked two of his fingers thoroughly before he swiftly pulled off Taekwoon’s pants. Taekwoon didn’t seem to realize what Wonshik was doing, still blissfully sleeping, and Wonshik took it as his chance. He took the still soft dick into his mouth, licking and sucking as he worked himself open with his fingers.

It was not until Wonshik was straddling Taekwoon with his dick on his entrance did Taekwoon wake up. His eyes were wide upon seeing what Wonshik was doing, but he didn’t have time to protest as Wonshik sunk down to the base in one swift motion. Both of them moaned in unison; Wonshik revelling in the feeling of being completely filled. It really had been a while.

Without even wasting any time, Wonshik began to move. He started off fast and deep, wanting to feel that burning blaze inside him again. But as he felt his climax coming closer, he slowed down to a gentle and sensual hip roll. He wanted to savor the moment. He wanted to keep Taekwoon inside him as long as possible.

But Taekwoon seemed to have another plan, since he swiftly rolled them both, pushing Wonshik down to the mattress. Wonshik tipped his head back and groaned loudly as he felt Taekwoon pushing him _just right_ inside. He opened an eye to peek at Taekwoon, who was peeling away his shirt and threw it somewhere behind him randomly before driving into Wonshik again.

The rest of it felt like a blur. Wonshik was delirious with pleasure, delirious with the delicious smell surrounding him. He remembered screaming Taekwoon’s name, repeating it like a broken litany as he saw stars behind his closed lids. He remembered holding Taekwoon close, nosing along the pale neck, drinking in the sweet smell of his lust and pheromone.

He remembered the sweet taste of Taekwoon’s blood on his tongue as he sank his fangs and drunk from him.

It was blurry, hazy, and unclear afterwards.

The next thing he realized, Taekwoon was yanking his hair so hard he could possibly pull off his whole scalp, as he ordered loudly, “I, your master, command you to stop at once!”

Wonshik halted everything he did, letting himself to be pushed away from Taekwoon like a ragdoll. His blurry vision slowly started to get clearer, and by the time he finally got his whole consciousness back, the view before him made him paled.

Taekwoon looked like he was about to pass out, with blood trickling from his neck—the neck that Wonshik bit and fed from. The wound was closing fast, but it still didn’t erase the fact that Taekwoon had probably lost _a lot_.

Wonshik had once again let his bloodlust ruled over him.

“Sit up straight. Raise both of your hands. Think about what you did wrong. It’s an order,” said Taekwoon firmly. Kicked by his instinct as Taekwoon’s Bloodling, Wonshik did as ordered, trembling badly as he did so.

Slowly and carefully, Taekwoon slid off from their shared bed, leaving Wonshik alone as he swayed away from their room.

* * *

_It was dangerous_ , thought Taekwoon as he forced himself to go to the storage room, rummaging the chiller for some blood packs. Wonshik had taken a lot; a little bit more and he could be killed.

He slid down to the floor as he drank, trying to replenish his blood as fast as possible. Since he had to drink a lot, he had enough time to think about what he should do next to Wonshik. Clearly, he couldn’t let the younger got driven by his instincts again like that. He tried to count just how long had Wonshik been turned, and he concluded that it’s probably his own incompetence as a Master that Wonshik became like this.

After dumping the empty bag to the trash can, Taekwoon thought that he probably should teach Wonshik how to hunt. The taste of bagged blood probably tasted so awful to him compared with Taekwoon’s fresh blood, that’s why he couldn’t control his bloodlust earlier.

Returning to their room, Wonshik was still in the same position as when Taekwoon left him, sobbing so hard from what seemed to be regret and fear. Sighing, Taekwoon took the shirt he tossed away earlier and sat in front of Wonshik, wiping away the tears and snot from his face.

“Sorry. It was my fault,” said Taekwoon softly.

“N-no. It-it was my f-fault. I couldn’t con-control myself,” sobbed Wonshik. Taekwoon shook his head softly as he wiped more of the incoming tears.

“At ease,” commanded Taekwoon, and Wonshik pulled his arms down as commanded. But then he quickly curled to his folded legs, sobbing even harder than before.

“Wonshik. It’s okay. I’m still alive. And I think you behaved the way you did because I didn’t bring you to hunt yet. You need fresh blood, and I’m the only source you can get, that’s all,” said Taekwoon as he patted Wonshik’s head slowly.

“Tomorrow night, I’ll bring you out to hunt. I’ll teach you everything you need to know. And after you feed on those fresh blood, I’m sure you will be able to control yourself better,” added Taekwoon. At that, Wonshik slowly raised his head to look at Taekwoon.

“R-really? I can… I will be able to control myself? To not hurt you anymore?” asked Wonshik slowly. Taekwoon nodded, and he could see how Wonshik relaxed a lot at that.

“For now, let’s sleep again. I need to replenish my energy too,” said Taekwoon as he once again tossed away the dirty shirt and scooted to his side of the bed. Wonshik looked hesitant as he uncoiled himself and lay down beside Taekwoon, but Taekwoon quickly slid closer and held him from behind.

“Sleep knowing that tomorrow will be better,” murmured Taekwoon against Wonshik’s nape. Wonshik nodded a little at that, and Taekwoon let sleep welcomed him quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so so so sorry for the late update; I have the idea and the general image of what I want to write but it's pretty hard to get everything written down ||||orz


	8. Traveler

True to what Taekwoon said the night before, he took Wonshik out for some hunting lesson. He told him what he should probably look for, where to bring his prey and what to do after he finished draining them. It felt like some sort of trashy crime drama, but Wonshik took everything Taekwoon told him seriously. They hunted together for several nights, and later separately after Taekwoon deemed Wonshik ready to hunt alone.

And true to what Taekwoon said, Wonshik had become significantly less feral after he drank fresh blood. He got into the point where Taekwoon could fuck him and let him took a bite without fearing that Wonshik would drain him out of bloodlust.

That level of trust had made Wonshik believed that they had become something more than just roommates or ‘a pair of lonely children’. He believed that there was _something_ between them that would make them inseparable, for eternity.

But one night, when Wonshik woke up to the empty and cold bed, he realized that he had been terribly wrong.

It took him a very long time, until all the blood packs were drained out and he could no longer hold his thirst, for him to finally accepted that Taekwoon had left him alone.

 _Again_.

* * *

The streets and the people had changed a lot, and Taekwoon wondered why would he visit his hometown again. It had been decades away, more than a century even, since the last time he was there. Moreover, he left when he was still a wee child. He didn’t remember anything about that place.

After saying goodbye to the piece of memory he wasn't sure he still had, he continued his journey.

That night, when he decided that he would leave to sort out his mind, he hadn’t thought about where he actually wanted to go. He simply packed some of his stuffs and departed, leaving away a little piece of his heart with the boy who slept the day away without knowing what would hit him.

It was hard to leave Wonshik like that, without even any proper goodbye, but he’s never good with that. At the very least, he knew that Wonshik was strong enough. He could feed himself, at least, so he could do pretty much everything.

He was taking a very long trip to his late Mistress’ mansion, not really expecting anything as he went into the deep forest. What he found was just traces of its glory, all covered up with wild plants and tall grass. It looked like he left that place a lifetime ago, and no one else but Taekwoon himself was alive to tell people about its story.

But Taekwoon wasn’t going to tell anyone about the golds and the wines and all the luxurious parties the Mistress held every week. He wasn’t going to tell anyone about the cold dungeon where she kept all her pets away. No, their story would never reach other’s ears, and Taekwoon returned not to remember about the past. He was there to make sure that everything had burned down and buried away.

His next destination was the village where he and Himchan stayed the longest; the place where Himchan found the love of his life, Yongguk. He still remembered the street where Yongguk hid them, all had already been converted into some motels and restaurants, showing no sign that it used to be a humble farm. Neon lights brightened up the night, painting it in colors, covering up the lights from the stars above.

Taekwoon walked up to the place where Yongguk and Himchan rested at, and he was glad that the cherry tree he planted there hadn’t been cut down. It still stood there, majestically, and probably was protected by the locals since it was a very very old tree. He gave his greetings to both of them, although he knew that his voice could never reach them anymore. Sitting under that tree, he tried to remember his last moments with Himchan. He still remembered his friend crying in front of Yongguk’s tomb and telling him that he’s not going to leave Yongguk alone anymore. It was the last time he saw the older, before he ran back to their hideout to avoid the sun.

The thought about how Himchan once told him that Yongguk was his home brought Taekwoon to his forgotten hometown. It had turned into more of a ‘town’ than a ‘home’, and so he went away.

Somehow, he ended up at the motel where he first met Wonshik. It had been renovated and all, looking quite fancy compared to the first and last time he stayed there. He sat at the bar, looking at all unfamiliar faces, and then left just after one drink.

He managed to find his safehouse near the motel, the one he used after Wonshik advised him to flee. It was left untouched, and Taekwoon spent the morning there. When the sun set once again, he departed to his last stop.

* * *

The bunker was empty, abandoned, to the point that not even the traces of any scent remained. It was as if he had never lived there, as well as Wonshik, and he wondered where his beloved Bloodling had went.

 _Beloved_ , he thought, _and yet I still left him alone like some worthless trash_.

He checked the rooms for any lead, any sign of Wonshik's whereabout, but there was none. Just like how Taekwoon disappeared that night, Wonshik had disappeared too.

With heavy sigh, Taekwoon left the abandoned bunker, wandering aimlessly in the sea of humans that were no longer aware of vampire's existence. Truth to be told, Taekwoon wouldn't be surprised if he were the last of his kind. Even without the hunters' interference, they still chose to end their immortalities because of one thing or another.

Taekwoon, too, planned to end his own once he found the answer he needed.

Stopping in front of a motel, Taekwoon looked up to observe his surrounding. That place, too, had changed a lot. But he still recognized the street, still remembered the location by heart.

It was the place where Wonshik's old apartment used to be. They were supposed to meet there again, if only Wonshik wasn’t turned into a vampire. He still remembered the nights when he came there to meet Wonshik but no avail. Sometimes, he still wondered would things turn out differently if he were to accept Wonshik's offer to stay that night.

As he kept staring up, he picked up a scent that he hadn't smelled for a very long time. The sweetness in it still lingered, giving him a nostalgic feel as he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He knew that scent, recognized it even at the first second. Slowly, he opened his eyes and turned his head towards the source.

The image he had in his memories felt like overlapping with the reality, before he focused more to see how time had changed the younger's appearance.

His hair was long this time, growing past his shoulders and a little over his collarbones. There were streaks of silver among the blacks, but Taekwoon wasn’t sure whether it’s natural or dyed. His clothes were all black, as if he was mourning, and his dead eyes told Taekwoon that he probably was. He looked even more matured, stronger, and tougher than before. Gone had the boy who cried and shivered in fear over the unknown that fell upon him.

“Excuse me,” Taekwoon spoke softly, “Do you know a guy named ‘Ravi’ who used to live here?”

Small smile broke on the other’s face, before it turned into a low chuckle.

“Not funny, Taek,” he replied, with that deep voice Taekwoon missed so much.

“Just making sure I got the right person,” said Taekwoon with a shrug. “You look really different from the last time we met.”

“It’s been a long time after all. We’re practically strangers again,” he said bitterly. Taekwoon nodded slowly. He knew that the other was right, and that he probably had no right to waltz into his life again just like that.

After all, half a century was a long time, even for vampires like them.

“So… Should we start at introducing ourselves all over again?” asked Taekwoon. The other only shrugged at the suggestion, so Taekwoon took his own decision.

“My name’s Taekwoon. You can also call me ‘Leo’ if you want. I’m just a humble traveler, looking for a home to stay,” said Taekwoon as he held out his hand.

“I’m… Kim Wonshik. Others also know me as ‘Ravi’. I’m also a traveler, looking for my lost home,” replied Wonshik as he took Taekwoon’s hand and shook it.

Silence fell between them, but this time it’s Taekwoon who chuckled first.

“We’re still a pair of lost children, huh?” commented Wonshik, a hint of bitterness could be heard in his voice.

Taekwoon shook his head, then brought Wonshik’s hand to his lips. “How about we trying to be lovers instead?” asked Taekwoon.

He received no words in return, but the way those hard knuckles was replaced with the soft lips told him that he got the answer he was looking for.

They were finally home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This finally ends. Thank you for reading until this far~ I planned this as PWP but then there's Plot so yeah... See you guys in the next fic!


End file.
